


thats one hell of a dance

by KellyMichiels



Category: The Walking Dead RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:35:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26679823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KellyMichiels/pseuds/KellyMichiels
Summary: a stripper gets a client that will change her life





	thats one hell of a dance

Phoebe's pov

I was in the dressing room when bertha my boss came in. "Hey phoebs i've got a problem. shelly isnt here and i got one who wants a private lap dance." I sighed. I hated the private ones. I only did it when there was absolutely no other way and bertha new that. "Who is it? Arent there other girls who wants more money?" She smiled. "Its norman reedus." I almost choked on my drink. "What? THE norman reedus?" She chuckled. "Yes i believe you're the right girl for this one." I nodded and got ready for my dance.

I came in and norman sat there all sexy with his shades on. "You're not shelly." I scoffed. "No i'm definitely not. I normally dont do private sessions." He was curious. "Then why are you doing it now?" "Because bertha said i was the right girl to do it." He smiled. "Well then lets get to know eachother first. Hi i'm norman." He gave out his hand. "Hi i'm phoebe and i'll be your entertainment for this evening." He smiled and looked me up and down. "cant wait." Was all he said.

I was dancing for a while now and for some reason i wanted to go a little further just to see how far i could go. I mean it was norman. I came closer to him and danced in front of him. I jumped up and ended up straddling his lap. His eyes widened and i could feel his junk hardening beneath me. "Wow this is new." He said while blushing. "What is?" I frowned. "I never get a hard on with shelly. In fact i dont get one in a place like this." I scoffed. "So i guess i have to be flattered then." He smiled. "I didnt mean it like that. You are pretty and not like the girls who are walking around here. I've seen you before and everytime i come here. I dont understand why someone like you works here." I was surprised he noticed me. "It pays the bills norman and i need it." He sighed. "Now i have a problem." I raised a brow. He pointed at his junk. "I can help you with that you know. Just because its you and use protection." His eyes widened. "I thought you didnt do this kinda stuff. I mean me either, shelly always asks, but i wasnt interested. You on the other hand are waking him up so i'm not gonna say no to that." I chuckled. "I never do this but hey which girl wouldnt want a fantasy with daryl right." His eyes widened. "I watch the walking dead hun." He laughed. "Well darling i guess i have ta live up to yer expectations right. Just gotta say i aint nobody's bitch." That turned me on almost instantly. I didnt have clothing on so i made myself work to undo his. I gasped at his big member popped out of his boxers. He saw that and smiled. "You think ya can handle this sweetheart?" Him talking in a daryl voice made me even wetter then i already was. I nodded and decided to grab his shaft. He knew what i was up to and laid his head back on the couch. I took him inside my mouth and worked him up. I got some big moans from him that showed that he liked it. He grabbed the back of my head and trusted up in me. I couldnt wait any longer and released his cock to place a rubber onto it and straddled his lap. "You think ya can handle me handsome?" He smiled and nodded. He slid me onto his junk and i started to move my hips and the sensation of him inside me was indescribable. He grabbed my hips and trusted in sync with me. "Fuck girl yer tight." His voice was raspy and sexy what made me pick up the pace.   
He pushed me harder on his dick, hitting my sensitive spot everytime. I started to turn my hips while fucking him. "Holy shit phoebs i'm about to pop." I was breathing so heavy that i knew i was close too. "Fuck norman i'm gonna cum." He turned us both on the cough placing my legs over his shoulders so he could go deeper in me. "Fuck yes harder harder dont stop please." He did what i said and rammed in and out of me like his life depended on it. "Cum over my dick sweetie." His words pushed me over the edge and released my juices all over his member what caused his own climax. He collapsed onto my chest and we both had to come down from our steamy sex.

We put our clothes back on and he took out his wallet. "Here thanks. That was one hell of dance." I chuckled and i noticed he gave much more then he was suppose to. "Euhm norman this aint right and you dont have to pay for the sex ya know. I didnt mind doing it." He smiled and came closer to me placing his hand on my cheek. "Its not for the sex. I want you out. I wanna do this again and i dont want to share my girl." I was surprised. Nobody has ever done that for me. "Norman i cant what am i gonna do without a job?" He sighed. "I got ya and a smart, beautiful girl like you can find something else then this. Until then you're with me." I smiled and nodded. Norman kissed me. "I wait for you outside." I knew i had to tell bertha.

I walked into her office. "Bertha can we talk?" She didnt look at me yet. "Sure hun come in." I sat down and sighed. "Euhm i dont know how to say this but i quit." She looked up now. "Well i guess the dance was more then what you hoped for." I was surprised by her reaction. "You're not mad?" She smiled. "Why would i be mad you wanting something else than this shithole sweetheart. You dont belong here. You're better then that. Go do something. Be great that i knew you were the moment you stepped into my bar." I almost cried with her words. "Thanks for everything bertha." She smiled and hugged me. "I knew you were the right girl for the dance." I frowned. "Everytime he came here, he looked at you. I guess he was too shy to ask me to give you." I smiled and left the bar towards norman's car. He looked at me and caressed my cheek. "I'm so glad that shelly didnt show up." I scoffed and got closer to kiss em. After that he drove off to my new future.

the end


End file.
